


Frit Poem! (NSFW)

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anime, Frit, Fritters - Freeform, Frost x Hit, Hit X Frost, M/M, NSFW, Poetry, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: Just a nice Hit/Frost poem I made a few months back... I've decided to post it here, hehe. Enjoy! ;D





	Frit Poem! (NSFW)

My breaths are heavy, my heartbeat steady, I am ready.  
I hold onto him, he holds me, as we make love within our sudden mix of chemistry. Our senses are hazed, I feel dazed, and he feels crazed. It’s like a maze, with twists and turns, every mistake is a lesson learned, I yearned, to feel his touch I’m really not asking for much.  
I look at him and he stares at me, his glowing eyes are all I see, and me, in those eyes, my reflection apparent, this love I feel I’m proud to share it.  
His hands are warm and his arms are strong, as he gives me a kiss, passionate and long, like a song, I hum along, grinning and brimming, this night’s only just beginning.  
A ghostly touch he possesses, careful and evoking, he makes no messes. His skin on mine, as he draws a line, his tongue trailing marks against my chest, then rests and requests, that I stay relaxed.  
Relaxed I was, relaxed I felt, his arousing acts made me melt. I layed against the pillow beneath my head, as my body sunk into the bed, he led, a graceful hand down my sides. I shied, suddenly overcome by a sense of pride, my eyes wide. But Hit didn’t care, he didn’t stare, and I was aware of the care, the care that HE shared, and that I received, would you believe the affectionate ways he’d think of me?  
It seemed, to me, it was almost not meant to be. This love, this trust, overrun by a sense of lust. It was just us. But this lust never split us, never tore us, and instead it provoked us. Provoking a will to feel, a will to yield, and a bond between us it had sealed.  
Our connection is strange, I’ll give you that, but our attraction for eachother soon became fact. He loved me and I loved him, and the thought hit my mind as he grabbed the rim, of my jeggings before sliding them off like a pair of leggings. He didn’t gape, he didn’t move away, instead he smiled and began to say, clear as day, though it was dark, as my legs began to part,  
“My oh my, why so shy? You look just fine, love of mine, open wide those aluring eyes, let me see them and you’ll soon find, you’re one of a kind, you will see, so relax and leave it all to me.”  
His words were smooth and his tone was gentle, his voice making me warm like a newly lit candle. Through these nights he’s not so quiet, and he likes to praise me and I don’t mind it. He’s a different person, I knew, much more unique than me and you, it’s true. Yet even during daylight hours, as he goes around in a coat and boots, being silent with a hint of intimidation, I find myself expressing my appreciation, a temptation that I had now, as his fingers and lips began to prowl. I let out a sound, as he kisses my thighs, a mental shiver stirring my mind.  
As my needs arise, his movement subsides, and I start to squirm, to turn, and once more yearn. He pauses and his eyes are focused, his lack of touch silencing my noises. I can’t understand why he’s not moving, and an anxious shift I began doing. I then soon see why he’s not persuing, as his face is dim lit and I sight him blushing. I tilt my head back against the bed, as I sigh, not wondering why. It didn’t suprise me he’d be embarrassed, it more or less annoyed me that he may not want to do this. But much to my luck, he straightened he himself up, and he regained himself to be a bit more tough, enough, to not hold back much longer, and my mind began to travel as I pondered. He started to wander and moved just a little farther, upwards above me, his determination shown clearly. He spoke,  
“Are you ready?”  
I didn’t make haste, as I positioned slightly in place. I gazed at him as he waited for clarification, and it was then I could tell we were BOTH in desperation, to satisfy this temptation. I nodded firmly, eyes narrowed sternly. He returned the gesture, applying slight preasure to my waist, just in case the upcoming sensation was something I would be unable to take. The excitement made my tail thump in expectation, causing the bed to give a subtle shake.  
Hit prepared for a few short seconds, inhaling and exhaling, before beginning. I felt many things, things unexplained, but the type of pleasure was insane, something I wished not to change. His thrusts were quick and steady, the friction between us driving me crazy. It made me unsteady, and my thoughts were hazy, and for a moment I thought,  
…I wasn’t ready.


End file.
